La Grulla & El Carnero
by Melancholic.Chain
Summary: Desde el comienzo, sabía que eras tú...  .Lost Canvas.  .Yuzuriha x Shion.  Si te gusta ésta pareja ¡Pasa! No te arrepentirás.


Saluuuuudos de nuevo~ Como muchos ando con el gustito con Lost Canvas ¡Sí! *u*~ & enseguida me enamoré de la parejita Yuzuriha & Shion 3 Así que, comencé un fic. Ojalá les agrade.

Cabe mencionar que en mi fic la desición de Yuzuriha por ser un parte de las líneas de Athena, no nacé en el momento de la muerte de su hermano, me apegaré más adelante a ello, eww bueno, el punto es que sí será así pero antes de ese sucedo ¡Ah!No me hagan caso & mejor disfruten del Fic x') ~

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Y**uzuriha **x S**hion

**.**

**.**

•·. **L**a **G**rulla **& E**l **C**arnero.

.

.

•

**. J**amir.

Él sudaba & estaba cansado, los brazos hinchados de dolor. No era para menos había pasado ya días entrenando, golpeando pilares o incluso los bajos de las montañas causando estrepitosos derrumbes de un solo golpe.

¿Qué era tan fuerte como para hacer que se sometiera de esa manera?

Era el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, si su entrenamiento era exitoso, su fuerza & determinación aumentaban, se convertiría en un Santo De Oro, & no podía darse el lujo de holgazanear -Pensaba- Jadeaba apoyado de la seca pared de tierra que comenzaba una de las tantas montañas en Jamir. De pronto sintió la inigualable presencia de su mentor Hakkurei & se paro correctamente, pero aún jadeante.

-**Maestro…** -Musito.

-**Shion, sigues entrenando, pupilo inquieto, así sólo conseguirás desgastarte más de la cuenta, toma un descanso.** -Añadió el hombre de platinada cabellera hacía el joven futuro carnero.

-**Eso mismo pensaba hacer, maestro.** -Tomo un hondo respiro & no demoro en notar a una chica al lado de su mentor, era rubia, no muy alejada de su edad, tendría unos 15 años, la miro de arriba abajo, reconociéndola, pero nunca le había visto.

Ella sintió la fuerte mirada de sus orbes violetas & clavo el azul de las suyas en él, se miraron un momento con intriga, hasta que la voz del mayor rompió ese enlace visual.

-**Ella es Yuzuriha. & estará bajo entrenamiento también. Ayúdala en lo que necesite.** –Sentenció & sin más se dio la vuelta para ir de regreso a aquella alta torre dónde las Armaduras renacen.

Silencio…

-**Yo soy Shion…** -Dijo él, no sabía cómo presentarse, & menos así, tan de repente & añadiéndole el cansancio que sufría su cuerpo.

-**Eso oí.** –Ella se limitaba a hablar, no le era del todo incomodo no entablar una conversación amistosa- **Supongo entrenaremos después…**

**-Mi Maestro Hakkurei dijo que me encargara de ayudarte & eso es lo que haré**

**-Estás cansado –Interrumpió- Así no podrías ayudarme.**

Él sintió una punzada en el estomago, & frunció un poco el seño, no por enojo, sino resignación, realmente estaba agotado & sí, no serviría de nada.

-**Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo.**

**-¿Cómo?** –Cuestionó curiosa mientras lo miraba atenta.

-**Puedo mostrarte los lugares dónde entreno & ahora entrenaras también.**

**-Bien… Gracias.**

Recorrían los castaños caminos de Jamir, él la miraba a momentos, su determinación, su mirada enfocada le atraía, realmente casi no hablaba, pues se acababan de conocer era lógico, pero cada que hablaba endulzaba el oído del joven guerrero, le parecía frágil, dejando a un lado el que fuera mujer, su cuerpo delgado andaba junto a él, iba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre ella.

-**¿Qué sucede?** -Se detuvo ella & lo miro con curiosidad mientras el viento golpeaba impetuoso su corto cabello.

-**No es nada.** -Respondió enseguida él, volteando la mirada hacía un área verde más allá al frente- **Tomemos un descanso.**

Fueron hacía el pasto, dónde ella enseguida se sentó a la sombra de un árbol & él le acompaño de frente.

-**¿Cómo es que Hakkurei & tú se conocieron?** -Pregunto él.

**-Yo acudí a él.**

**-¿& tú familia estuvo de acuerdo en que vinieras acá?**

**-…-**Ella lo miró por un momento sin respuesta, enseguida un deje de nostalgia se pintó sobre su rostro, & él lo noto, cerro fuerte sus puños sobre sus muslos & agacho el rostro mirando al piso- **Ellos murieron…**

El joven guerrero se quedó mudo, tan sólo quedaba la melodía natural del viento soplando sobre ellos & las hojas de los árboles agitándose, era la primera vez que la veía e inevitablemente ya había metido la pata, literalmente. Tomo aire & volteo la mirada al cielo, dónde encendió sus violetas orbes.

**-Entonces aquí encontrarás tu nueva familia.**

La rubia levanto la mirada de golpe & encontró el rostro confortante de ese "desconocido" Su mirada era fuerte & su espíritu también, sintió calma, después de todo, no estaría tan sola ahora.

-**Gracias… Shion Sama.** -Susurró & discretamente limpió una cristalina perla que se deslizaba por su mejilla, bajó su rostro e hizo una reverencia en respeto & agradecimiento, pero sonreía disimuladamente.

-**¿Ah?** -La miró sorprendido por tal mención & la reverencia, entonces agitó curiosamente su diestra al frente**- No tienes que hacer eso, sólo Shion, no hace falta Yuzuriha.**

**-Pero…**

**-Nada, sólo déjalo así.** -Sonrío gallardo & se levantó para extender su mano a la joven- Vamos, **volvamos con el Maestro.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

¿& bien? ¿Les gustó? Es sólo el inicio, ya tengo lo que sigue & sigo escribiendolo, me daré un tiempo también para continuar mi otro fic de Shaman King ;_; ¡Perdón por la demora! Pero ya tengo madrugadas de insomnio xD Así que tendrán fic seguido ahahahá.

En fin, si te ha gustado, sugerencias, quejas, etc ¿Me lo dejas en un lindo review?

Gracias infinitas por leer *u*~ Espero te haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo 3

**.**

* * *

><p>•·. Cuando la vida te presente razones para <strong>llorar<strong>, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para** reír.**


End file.
